Step by Step
by PartyLikeAHardy
Summary: AU, Kalisto wasn't sure how Jojo managed to convince him to take ballroom dance lessons with him. Actually he knew exactly how, she tricked him, but when he meets one of his instructors, Sin Cara, he's not doing much complaining. Sinlisto.
1. First Lessons and budding relationships

**A/N: So with the help of ringaroundtherollins, I have become an avid Sinlisto (Sin Cara x Kalisto) shipper. Therefore, I had to write this. I don't know much about ballroom dancing and don't speak a lot of spanish, so bear with me on this, at the very least it'll be super fluffy. I left myself open to a possible sequel or even multichapter depending on reader respose.**

"Listo, come on this is gonna be great!" Jojo squealed dragging Kalisto down the sidewalk towards a dance studio. Jojo had been bugging Kalisto to take ballroom dance classes with her for the past month and a half. He finally broke down when Jojo broke out the crocodile tears, which he hadn't realized were fake at the time. Sighing, Kalisto sped up his walk so Jojo was no longer dragging him.

"I can walk you know," Kalisto said coming up on Jojo's left, "you don't have to drag me everywhere."

"I know," Jojo replied with a smartass grin, "I just like dragging you places." Sticking her tounge out, Jojo broke out into a light run, once again dragging Kalisto closer to the studio. Holding back a groan, Kalisto started running. He wasn't looking forward to ballroom dancing, he'd much rather be at the rec center, diving. He loved the sensation of diving, flying through the air, the gracefulness of it. With both feet on the floor, he was significantly less graceful. He wasn't clumsy, in any sense of the word, but he just did not have the rhythm for dancing.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Jojo squealed jumping up and down in front of Step by Step Dance Studio. The building looked nice enough, plain dark brick and few large windows made up the studio's front wall. It was a newer studio, according to Jojo's ramblings, but had great reviews from previous students. Apparently the two main instructors were men, named Sin Cara and Fandango, both of which were huge hits with the women students and even some of the men. Despite the ravings about their looks, there was just as much, if not more, raving about how talented they were on the dance floor. Fandango was apparently a master of the tango and other sensual dances, while Sin Cara was more of a jack of all trades.

"If you say so," Kalisto sighed opening the door for Jojo to enter.

"Oh, such a gentleman, 'Listo" Jojo cooed walking through the opened door, "Why hasn't a good woman snatched you up?" _Well there's a good reason for that,_ Kalisto thought a bit sarcastically. Despite being friends for a while, Jojo regularly attended the gym Kalisto worked at, he still hadn't informed her of his sexual preference, one that decidedly did not include women. Not that he was afraid to tell her, rather the opposite, he felt like nine times out of ten she knew exactly what he went for, almost like she knew when he was checking out a guy or thinking something particularly dirty. There for there wasn't a reason to say anything.

"I think you know why," Kalisto teased the short woman.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure they have a V where you'd prefer a P," she teased right back, giggling at Kalisto's slightly shocked expression, "not my fault you don't hide your lingering gazes well enough."

"Don't know why I'm so shocked," Kalisto said rubbing his masked face, "I always felt like you could see straight through me when it came to relationships."

"As much as I'd love to continue this exciting conversation 'Listo, I wanna get dancing," Jojo exclaimed pulling Kalisto father into the studio. The inside of the studio was just as nice as the outside. Off to the side from the main entrance was the main room. One wall was a row of windows, allowing for tons of natural light, the opposite wall was made up of mirrors and balance bars for other types of dance. There weren't many people in the main room, only five other people had decided to attend the beginners class apparently. Two couples and a single man, and considering the way Jojo was eying him, Kalisto would soon be without a partner. _Shit,_ Kalisto thought to himself, _I didn't sign up to be partnerless._ It didn't take Jojo long to go over and start talking to the mystery man.

It's not like Kalisto would ever voice his displeasure to Jojo, it wasn't a huge deal, despite her wanting him to take the lessons with her. Heck maybe it was his saving grace and he'd get to sit out of the lessons. "Hey 'Listo! Come over here!" Jojo called.

Shoving his hands in his pockets, Kalisto made his way over to Jojo and her mystery man with his shoulders slumped. Jojo looked even shorter compared to the nameless man than she did compared to Kalisto, not that it was hard, she was only five foot two and Kalisto was only four inches taller at five foot six. This man had to have at least another four inches on him. "This is PJ, he offered to be my partner for today's lesson," Jojo explained, "that is if you don't mind." Kalisto couldn't say no to the look on her face, it was damn near pleading with him to be ok with it.

" _Claro que si_ , of course girl," Kalisto said waving away any of her doubts, "hey maybe I'll get to sit out on the lessons and just be moral support." He nudged Jojo, reinforcing his joking tone. Jojo laughed and gave him a little shove, "oh no no no, you're not getting out of dancing this easily. Besides I don't know what your deal is with dancing anyway, you're so graceful."

"Ha! That's what you think, outside the water I have two left feet," he replied pretending to trip over his own feet to prove his point. PJ and Jojo both laughed at Kalisto's good hearted self-teasing. "You're not that bad, I know that much at least." Jojo countered just as the instructors came into the room.

One immediately stood out to Kalisto for one simple reason, he was wearing a mask. People always gave Kalisto weird looks for wearing a luchador mask despite the fact that he wasn't a wrestler. It was just how he was raised, he respected the culture behind the luchador mask. It was rare that he ever saw anyone else wearing a mask, and he never expected to meet one in a dance studio.

"Hello class," the unmasked instructor announced with a wide sweep of his arms, "my name is Fandango, and this is my partner Sin Cara, and we will be your instructors for the next few weeks." Kalisto could already tell that Fandango was the more energetic and dramatic of the two instructors, Sin Cara had yet to say a word, standing slightly behind Fandango observing the class. Sin Cara's mask left everything to the imagination, as it covered his entire face, but Kalisto couldn't help but feel drawn to the masked man.

"This is so exciting," Jojo whispered holding onto PJ's arm. Looking Kalisto's way, she gave him a wide smile and a thumbs up. Lightly chuckling, Kalisto gave her a thumbs up back, shushing her afterwards and motioning to pay attention.

"Know who doesn't have a partner?" Fandango questioned, eyes scanning the small crowd. Kalisto moved slightly behind PJ out of the instructor's view. "My friend doesn't have a partner," Jojo said grabbing Kalisto's arm and yanking him out from behind PJ. She ignored what must have been Kalisto cursing in Spanish as Fandango scanned over the friends.

"Ah, well I'm sure, Sin Cara here wouldn't mind pairing with the young man for today's lesson," motioning to Sin Cara to come forward. The masked man walked forward and inclined his head in Kalisto's direction before standing slightly in between Kalisto and Fandango forming a slight U shape. "Now let's start simple, waltz position." Kalisto was slightly uncomfortable, he had never danced before and wasn't sure how things went.

" _Toma mi mano._ " Sin Cara said turning to face Kalisto. He was slightly shocked but quickly took Sin Cara's hand as instructed. Sin Cara shifted Kalisto's hand on top while pulling him closer and putting his hand lightly on Kalisto's waist. "I lead, you follow," came a quiet instruction in his Spanish accented voice, " _como te llamos?"_

Kalisto blushed lightly, " _Mi llamo es Kalisto._ " He wasn't sure why he replied back in Spanish, it just came so naturally. He hadn't spoken much Spanish in an actual conversation in a while, Jojo didn't speak any and his job didn't require the use of a second language. Never the less, Sin Cara's mask shifted upwards and Kalisto could only imagine he was smiling underneath.

"Kalisto, it's a lovely name," Kalisto loved the way his name sounded coming from Sin Cara, "but do you mind if I call you Kali?" Usually Kalisto absolutely HATED the nickname Kali. Old friends had tried and failed to start calling him that. He always though it sounded like when people called California, Cali, not that he had anything against California, he just hated the similarity. However, coming from Sin Cara, he couldn't bring himself to say no, so he nodded and he felt as if his fate was sealed.

Kalisto hadn't realized, but while they had been talking, Sin Cara had been leading him through a simple box step. Unfortunately for Kalisto, the moment he looked down, he broke the fluid pattern and began stumbling over his own feet. His head hunched down as his face flared a bright red, thank goodness he had his mask. He managed to mess up a simple box step, he couldn't believe it. Sin Cara looked at his student and felt bad for him. "You think too much," he said using his index finger to raise Kalisto's face to look into his eyes, "dancing is about feeling not thinking, you were doing fine until you thought about it."

Despite his embarrassment, Kalisto's natural upbeatness and Sin Cara's kind words brought a smile to his face. Sure he hadn't wanted to take lessons, but dammit Kalisto was going to put his all into them, it was just in his nature. Sin Cara could tell that Kalisto probably didn't want to be at the dance studio, but was working just as hard as the others anyway, and he was impressed at the devotion and drive to improve. If this was how Kalisto acted during and after one lesson, he couldn't wait to work with him further.

* * *

Before they both knew it, the day's lesson had ended. Kalisto was still struggling, but he was thinking less and acting more. "If you ever want extra lessons, just let me know," Sin Cara whispered to Kalisto as they separated from their waltz position. For what seemed like the fifth time, Kalisto blushed and nodded happily. Any chance to spend more time with Sin Cara he would take, even if it meant taking more dance lessons.

Jojo noticed the goofy smile on Kalisto's face as they exited the dance studio and walked back to their car, "Wanna tell me what has you so smile-y or do I have to guess? Although it probably wouldn't take me many." Kalisto was used to Jojo's teasing by now, so he just shot her a 'now why would I tell you' look and sped up walking, calling back, "I could ask you the same question."

"Oh, come on, don't tease, this is the first time in a long time that I've seen you with a smile like that on your face," she huffed and puffed, running to catch up to the taller man.

"I just had a good time at the lesson, besides what about you and PJ," he countered, "you both seemed pretty cozy together."

"We'll talk about PJ and I later, right now we're focusing on you," Jojo smirked, "I don't think you liked the lesson, I think you preferred a certain instructor more than anything." Jojo couldn't help but laugh, ducking out of the way of Kalisto's arms and running back to the car. Kalisto followed, determined to catch his best friend. However, their conversation was far from over, not by a long shot.


	2. A Date and a Kiss never seemed so sweet

**A/N: At the request of my tumblr readers, I've decided to continue writing on Step by Step, hopefully make it a full multichapter story. Should be a lot more Sinlisto feels and fluff in this chapter compared to the first chapter. I am so sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out, life got in the way and I was feeling so uninspired to work on my multichapter fics, well anything actually. Anyway I finally got some of my motivation back. Enjoy and reviews, reviews motivate me to write more often. Reviews = support.**

Sunlight filtered through the partially opened blinds in Kalisto's room, waking the man from a deep slumber. Not that Kalisto would let the morning interrupt his dream, turning over and burying his head under a pillow in an effort to get back to sleep. But it was too far gone, the sun had already won and Kalisto hung onto the last shreds of the dream he could. It was a nice one, involving, from what he could remember, his sexy dance instructor, Sin Cara, a swimming pool, and some actions he'd rather not expand upon. Holding on to those last few images, Kalisto rolled out of bed and headed to the bathroom, going about his usual morning routine. No doubt Jojo would be over soon for breakfast, like usual. Getting dressed, he headed down the hall intent to get breakfast started before she showed up.

He loved having Jojo over at his place, she was like the younger sister he never had, but twice as annoying. Jojo had reminded him the night before that they had a lesson this afternoon, not like he could forget that he'd get to see Sin Cara after work today. Kalisto could sense that Jojo was just as excited for the day's lesson as he was, she wanted to see PJ again. He was glad that she had found someone that captured so much of her attention, she had a string of bad luck with guys, but he had yet to get a bad feeling off of PJ. However, that wouldn't keep him from being wary and looking out for Jojo.

Frantic knocks rang out from the door, shocking Kalisto out of his thoughts. Speak of the devil and she shall appear. The knocks kept coming as Kalisto turned down the stove, ensuring that breakfast wouldn't burn. "I'm coming, I'm coming, damn Jojo why don't you just walk in?" Kalisto muttered to himself walking towards the door. By the time he got to the door, the knocks had stopped. Jerking the door open, Kalisto hadn't checked to see where Jojo was standing. Apparently not expecting Kalisto to open the door right away, Jojo had started to lean up against it, resulting in her falling into him as soon as the door was opened.

"Um Jojo, I know you love me, but can you please get off?"

"Sorry, but you shouldn't have opened the door so fast," Jojo said as she rolled off of the diver. Kalisto just rolled his eyes, before getting off of the floor and heading back to the kitchen. Jojo followed behind him, eager to get some breakfast. After a plate had been placed in front of her, Jojo couldn't help but ask, "so are you excited for today's dance lesson?"

"If you must know, yeah I am," Kalisto said looking up from his own plate, "I'd imagine you're excited for today too, or a rather to see a certain someone." Jojo couldn't help but choke on her drink, her head snapping up as she put her drink down. Kalisto let out an adorable chuckle, "not so much fun when the tables are turned, is it?" Jojo just glared at Kalisto and went back to her food.

Soon breakfast was over and it was time for Jojo and Kalisto to head to work. Kalisto usually drove Jojo to work and today was no different. Jojo taught singing lessons at a local elementary school, luckily it didn't require her to be at the school as early as the other teachers so she could have breakfast with Kalisto most mornings. After dropping Jojo off, Kalisto headed to his job at the local university's gym and rec center. He loved working at the pool, when not on the clock, he was allowed to use the gym and pool without an official membership. The pay wasn't great but the perks were nice. As it turned out, it was a slow day for the pool, which meant Kalisto had nothing to do. This also meant that the day passed by slowly and Kalisto kept his eye on the clock until his shift was over.

* * *

By the time his shift was over, it was time to pick up Jojo from the elementary school and head to their dance lesson. They were still working on the basics so Kalisto wasn't too concerned about making a fool of himself, besides he'd get to dance with Sin Cara again. When they pulled up to Step by Step Studios, Jojo was the first out of the car, eager to see PJ again. "Hey, hey, slow down _chica_ , he'll still be there," Kalisto said catching up with her.

"I know, I know," Jojo said before sticking out her tongue, showing her young age. When they entered in the slightly familiar ballroom, they were surprised to see the class had shrunk from its already small size, leaving just Kalisto, Jojo, PJ, and one other couple. Jojo quickly made her way over to PJ, leaving Kalisto to wait by himself.

"I am glad to see that you decided to come back."

The voice came from over Kalisto's shoulder, startling him. Twisting his body around quickly, Kalisto lost his balance. Reacting just as quickly, Sin Cara grabbed Kalisto around the waist, keeping him from smacking his head on the hardwood floor. "You should be more careful Kali, we wouldn't want you to miss any lessons."

Kalisto couldn't keep the blush off of his face, _Damn I do nothing but blush around this guy._ Sin Cara helped him back to his feet, the blush still firm on his face. If Sin Cara noticed, he said nothing, but smiled, at least as far as Kalisto could tell. " _Gracias,_ " Kalisto said, he couldn't think of anything else to say. How could he be so starstruck by a guy he had only met once before? Fandango walked in cutting off Kalisto's train of thought.

"Ok class, today we will continue to work on the basics," He said with his usual flourish, "I'll be milling about correcting mistakes from last time." Assuming the waltz position, Sin Cara and Kalisto began moving about the ballroom, avoiding bumping into the other partners. Kalisto was still nervous and couldn't ignore the feel of Sin Cara's hand on his lower back or their hands clasped together.

"You move more smoothly today," Sin Cara observed, "have you been practicing?"

Kalisto was always one for truthfulness, "um not really, just less nervous today."

Nodding, Sin Cara pulled Kalisto closer, almost subconsciously. Kalisto wasn't complaining, he could feel the warmth coming off of Sin Cara. "How long have you been dancing?" Kalisto asked curious, Sin Cara seemed so comfortable on the dance floor.

"I've been dancing for almost _veinte años,"_ Sin Cara answered, "It's always been a passion of mine."

"That's commendable," Kalisto complimented, " _Tiene gran pasión_." The longer they talked and danced, the more comfortable Kalisto became. His movements were smoother and he thought less about where his feet were supposed to go. He couldn't match Sin Cara's almost twenty years of dancing, but for only a couple of lessons, he had promise. This did not escape Sin Cara's noticed, _perhaps he missed a calling in life._ Kalisto and Sin Cara chatted for much of the time left, never failing to find something to talk about.

"Kali, I know this may seem sudden, but would you mind joining me for dinner tomorrow night?"

"Oh, of course, I'd love to," Kalisto replied right away, blushing when he realized how eager he sounded.

"Good, _yo te recogeré mañana a las seis._ Dress semi-casual. _"_ Sin Cara said, as they separated from waltz position. Kalisto nodded, smiling, "I can't wait." After Fandango dismissed the class, Kalisto caught up with PJ and Jojo, both of whom were waiting near the front door for him.

"What's with the smile 'Listo?" Jojo asked when Kalisto finally reached them. She had seen him and Sin Cara talking but wanted to know exactly had transpired between the two men.

"Let's just say I'm going to need your help tomorrow night," Kalisto said, knowing that Jojo couldn't stand it when he gave enigmatic answers. Seeing the look on her face, he started walking away.

"What does that mean? 'Listo what does that mean?!" She called after him as he got father and farther away from her. She couldn't take it anymore and started running to catch up with the man, vowing to go all spider monkey on him when she finally caught him.

It didn't take long for Jojo to catch up to him, jumping on his back and hanging on as promised. Kalisto hadn't been making a real effort to get away from Jojo, in fact he may have slowed down and made it easier on the girl. He wanted to tease her a little more, but he was terrible at hiding things from Jojo and he really wanted to tell someone about his date. "Fine, fine fine!" Kalisto said spinning around as Jojo laughed, "If you must know I have a date tomorrow."

Luckily, Kalisto's hands were free and he was able to cover his ears as Jojo squealed, "OH MY GOD! Finally, I thought I'd be an old spinster by the time you went out on a date." Kalisto looked over his shoulder, throwing her a look that could old be described as 'thanks for the vote of confidence.' She ignored the look, opting instead to hug her arms and legs tighter around Kalisto's neck and waist, conveying the happiness she felt for her best friend. Not having the heart to dislodge the young woman, Kalisto walked them back to his car and drove them both home, Jojo promising that she'd be help him get ready for his date tomorrow.

* * *

It was Saturday, and Kalisto was pacing up and down the length of his bedroom. Sin Cara would be by in a matter of hours to pick him up and he was nowhere near ready. Luckily Jojo promised to be over soon, so that calmed his nerves somewhat. He couldn't remember the last time he was this nervous for a date, not that he dated often, many had a hard time overlooking the mask and his constant refusal to remove it. A familiar knock at his door drew him out of his thoughts. He shouted a quick "come in," and went back to pacing.

"'Listo, have you done anything to get ready?" Jojo said walking into the room, surveying the frantic diver.

"No, _yo no tengo!"_ Kalisto almost yelled, burying his head in his hands. He was usually so composed, so happy and upbeat, this was not the Kalisto that she was used to seeing. He had to have cared about this guy a lot, even after only seeing him twice. Jojo was in shock, though it didn't last long, she realized that Kalisto needed her help, and dammit was he going to get it.

"Ok, go shower, you said it was semi-casual?" at Kalisto's nod, Jojo continued, "I'll pick something out for you to wear, then I'll tell you about PJ." Jojo knew Kalisto had been dying to ask about the unofficial couple, and thought that offering up information would get him to stop overthinking his date. Nodding, Kalisto headed to his bathroom, leaving Jojo alone in his bedroom. When she could hear the water running, Jojo went about her job, picking out Kalisto's outfit and going over ways to tell him about her and PJ.

When Kalisto finally exited the bathroom, he already had his mask on, basic black and white, sure to go with anything Jojo had picked out. Jojo wasted no time throwing the clothes at him, exiting the room quickly and quietly, something that startled Kalisto. He was used to Jojo hanging around, talking his ear off. What he didn't realize, was that Jojo was nervous, she really liked PJ and she wanted Kalisto to be ok with their budding relationship. Kalisto found Jojo sitting on the couch in the living room, biting on the skin around her nails.

"What did you need to tell me, _cariño?_ " Kalisto said sitting down next to her, wrapping her in a side hug. Jojo's breathes were shake-y, _why am I so nervous, 'Listo will approve, I just know it._ Taking a deep breath, Jojo jumped into a long explanation of her and PJ's relationship. Explaining that in the short amount of time they had known each other, PJ had become one of the most important people to her. Kalisto sat, letting Jojo get everything out that needed to be said. Despite being happy for her, Kalisto couldn't help but be a little nervous, PJ and Jojo hadn't known each other very long, and Jojo was such a trusting person.

Sighing, Kalisto released Jojo from the hug and turned to face her, "I can't say that I'm exactly happy about this, I'll always worry about you, you're like my sister, but you're an adult and can make your own decisions." As soon as the words left his mouth, his hands came up to cover his ears, Jojo squealing from happiness that Kalisto would at least give PJ a chance. The two sat on the couch a little longer, gossiping about PJ and other things they had picked up throughout the week, mainly complaining about things happening at their jobs. It wasn't long after, that they heard a knock at the door. Looking up in surprise, Kalisto glanced at the clock, " _maldición,_ it's 6, that's Sin Cara."

"Ok, go finish getting ready, I'll let Sin Cara in and let him know you're almost ready." Nodding, Kalisto ran down the hall to his room, gathering up his shoes, wallet, and other miscellaneous items as he went. Shaking her head, Jojo headed to the door, just as Sin Cara started knocking again. Pulling the door open, she got a full view of Sin Cara in nice dress pants, a button up, and of course a silver and navy blue mask, "Hey, come on in, Kalisto will be right out."

Smiling, Jojo motioned Sin Cara inside, where he took a seat at the kitchen island. Sin Cara sat at the island, not talking, merely observing. He recognized the petite woman from their dancing lessons, but Sin Cara didn't understand why she was at Kalisto's apartment. They seemed friendly at the few lessons, but never particularly close, the small woman seemed closer to another man in the class. Sin Cara had assumed that the unnamed man and woman were in a relationship, and his assumptions were rarely wrong, but he was second guessing himself at the moment. He didn't enjoy this feeling that was welling up inside him. He barely knew Kalisto, but the thought of him involved with the tiny woman settled in his stomach like a stone. He was confused, if Kalisto was involved with this woman, why would he agree to a date with him?

"I'm Jojo, just to let you know and I know what you're thinking, and there's nothing going on between Kalisto and I, he's like my older brother," Jojo said after observing the stiff body language and poorly concealed jealousy pouring off the man. Sin Cara couldn't help but stiffen his back at being caught trying to deduce the relationship between Jojo and Kalisto. He had thought that he was doing a fairly good job at keeping his thought process secret. Unfortunately for Sin Cara, Jojo Offerman was one to the most observant people in Kalisto's life.

"I'm sorry, I'm not sure what you mean," Sin Cara denied in an attempt to save face, no pun intended.

"Oh please, I may be a chick, but I'm not dumb, I know you like Kalisto, and were freaking out wondering why I was here."

"While I will not deny liking Kalisto, I was not freaking out," Sin Cara crossed his arms in an attempt to intimidate the younger, smaller woman. Jojo would not be intimidated, squaring up to the taller man with a glare and tight lips. It was at that moment that Kalisto made his reappearance, completely by accident of course. Sin Cara relaxed quickly, uncrossing his arms and adopting a much more casual stance, while Jojo merely stopped glaring and forced a smile to her face, her eyes relaying the message of "this isn't over."

"I'll see you tomorrow, since you'll be over to steal my food," Kalisto said giving Jojo a tight hug. In an attempt to save face, Jojo threw on her best angelic, "you know you love me" face. Kalisto chuckled lightly before heading over to Sin Cara, and the two exchanged a brief but affectionate hug.

"Come, _mi Corazon,_ " Sin Cara said taking Kalisto's arm, "I have a nice night planned for the two of us." Kalisto blushed, taking Sin Cara's arm just a bit more tightly as all three exited the apartment, pausing only to let Kalisto lock the door.

* * *

The drive to the restaurant that Sin Cara had picked was quiet and quick. Kalisto and Sin Cara made some small talk, but mainly enjoyed just being in each other's company despite being nervous. Kalisto's last relationship had ended badly. It had been short lived and with another masked man who insisted on being called El Local, despite his name being Ricardo. The relationship had been ended by Kalisto and despite "El Local" acting ok with the split, he had continued to contact and harass Kalisto through texts and calls in the subsequent months. Eventually, Kalisto had Ricardo's number blocked and event went as far to change his own number. He had an insanely better feeling about Sin Cara and felt that the one bad experience shouldn't hinder what may develop with Sin Cara.

* * *

After arriving at the restaurant, Stancatti's, a small family owned Italian place, they were seated quickly and the conversation took off greatly. "What convinced you to take dance lessons, if you were so dead set against them?" Sin Cara had been meaning to ask the question since their first lesson together.

"Umm, haha, it's actually a funny story," Kalisto answered rubbing his neck, "Jojo had actually been begging me to take lessons with her for months, and I kept refusing, I have two left feet on land. In true sisterly fashion, she got me with the crocodile tears. I can't say no to her when she's crying"

"She certainly sounds like a handful. What do you mean you have two left feet on land?"

"Oh um, I'm a diver. I've been diving since I was about 10. My parents actually wanted me to try out of a national team. However, it's a passion of mine, I didn't plan for it to be a career or anything. I actually work at a pool as a life guard so I can dive for free." As Kalisto spoke, a large smile graced his dace, a smile that Sin Cara had caused and never wanted to leave. Sin Cara continued to listen to Kalisto talk, about his family, how he grew up in the US and Mexico, hence his love of wrestling, his cats, and he made a promise to himself, he'd do anything to keep that large smile on Kalisto's face.

"We've sat here and you've listened to me talk about myself almost the entire time, tell me a little bit about yourself."

"There's not much to tell. I was born and raised in Texas, I've been taking dance lessons since I was ten and for a while, I worked with my grandfather at his funeral home in Mexico. Just like you, I grew up watching wrestling and actually planned on making a career out of it, that's why I was working in Mexico with my grandfather, but I guess dancing was always my calling." Kalisto couldn't keep the smile off of his face, somewhat glad that wrestling hadn't worked out, and that he had given into Jojo's demands, they probably wouldn't have met otherwise.

"Well as bad as it sounds, I'm glad you didn't stay in Mexico, or we would be her right now." As he said this, Kalisto's cheeks and neck faired bright pink, _why did I say that, he's going to be so weirded out._ But Sin Cara wasn't, in fact he agreed with Kalisto.

Taking Kalisto's hand, Sin Cara stared at his face, "That doesn't sound bad at all Kali, in fact I am rather glad that I decided to come back to the United States as well."

Both men leaned in slowly, Kalisto not even caring that Sin Cara still had his mask on, their lips inching closer and closer, until, they were interrupted by the waitress walking over with the check.

" _Maldición_ ," Sin Cara cursed, taking the check and pulling out his wallet. As Kalisto opened his mouth to argue, Sin Cara tilted his head, conveying the "don't try arguing with me" look. Holding his hands up in surrender, Kalisto sat back a small smile on his face.

Kalisto couldn't have asked for a better date, after leaving the restaurant, Sin Cara had driven back to Kalisto's apartment building. As he went to head back to his apartment, Sin Cara walking him of course, Sin Cara had asked if he wanted to go for a short walk at a nearby park. Of course Kalisto had agreed and off they went. The park was within walking distance, and the two masked men had made it there quickly, walking hand in hand. In the park the two didn't have a destination in mind, but stopped when they reached the pond in the middle of the park. Stopping, they sat on one of the benches, Sin Cara wrapping his arm about Kalisto's shoulders. In return, Kalisto had leant his head on Sin Cara's shoulder, smiling as the two watched the moonlight reflect off of the pond's water.

It wasn't long after that Sin Cara had begun shifting in his seat, almost as if trying to gain some courage. Using the arm not wrapped around Kalisto, Sin Cara started forcing up his mask up so it no longer covered his lips. It was slow moving and every now and then he glanced in Kalisto's direction to make sure that he wasn't paying attention to what he was doing.

Once it was up passed his lips, he tuned in Kalisto's direction, "Kali, I must ask you a question."

"Hmm, what do you need," Kalisto asked still focusing on the pond.

"What would you do if I kissed you right now?"

Kalisto's head snapped to the side towards Sin Cara. He saw the full face masked pushed up, and his mouth went dry, not from fear but from excitement. Kalisto's breath quickened and his eyes flicked from back and forth from Sin Cara's lips to his eyes. Sin Cara was guilty of the same motions, looking between Kalisto's lips and eyes. Taking the last step, Sin Cara surged forward, capturing Kalisto's lips with his own. Though surprised at first, Kalisto melted into the kiss, enjoying the feeling of Sin Cara's lips on his own. His eyes slid shut, refusing to break the kiss, content to just sit back and enjoy it.

Unfortunately for both men, they had to separate for air. Staring into Sin Cara's eyes, Kalisto only had one word to say, "Wow."

"Yeah, wow."

 **A/N: remember review. I love getting reviews they are motivation to write more. More Reviews = More Chapters and Love 3**


End file.
